


Distracted

by crazywolf828



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: And titles, Boscha is nice, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm posting from my phone so sorry if everything's messed up, Mostly Fluff, They're 17, amity is sorta a functional gay, cheerleader!Luz, jock!Amity, no beta we die like men, nothing happens but they older, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: Luz had brought many things to Hexside. High fives were one of the most popular for sure, a lot of human sayings that didn't really make sense in the demon realm, but people seemed to like them anyway. Amity, however, liked this thing called Lu's had called cheerleading.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 246





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse for wanting jock Amity is the grudgby jacket tbh. I'm posting this from my phone so hopefully it doesn't end up too wonky.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Luz had brought many things to Hexside. High fives were one of the most popular for sure, a lot of human sayings that didn't really make sense in the demon realm, but people seemed to like them anyway. Amity, however, liked this thing called cheerleading.

Apparently it consisted of cute girls, in cute outfits, hyping up up their sports team. Now Amity wouldn't have really cared much, cute girls were always nice to look at but she didn't pay them much mind, she had a game to focus on.

That is of course, until her girlfriend decided to join the cheerleading team. Luz had said she wanted to do whatever she could to support her, as if the massive illusion glyphs Gus had taught her weren't enough.

Luz didn't even wear the typical uniform, which, in Amity's opinion was a bit... Skimpy. The skirts were very short, the V cut neckline reached just a bit too far, and it was a half shirt, showing off their stomachs. She wondered what kind of humans designed this.

Of course Luz never was one to follow what everyone else did, she wore shorts that passed below the, too short skirt, and wore sleeves, that the uniform didn't even have. Although, Amity did appreciate she kept the half shirt, it showed off Luz's shockingly developed abs.

Amity had thought that would make it easier to focus on the game and not her hyperactive girlfriend. She was very wrong. Now she could immediately pick her out of the group of students, shouting her name. 

It really threw her off, as she kept stealing glances. Luz was so cute how could she not? She wore one of the brightest smiles Amity had ever seen as she hopped around, completely out of sync with the rest of the team, though, Luz didn't seem to care about that.

Amity had almost cost them a few games because of this, and it only got worse when Luz had convinced Willow to join her, now Boscha was also distracted by her girlfriend. 

The team captain and her second in command, reduced to a gay mess on what was, essentially, a battle field.

But this match, this one they couldn't get distracted. It was the final against Glandus High and there's no way they'd screw up their perfect record because they were too distracted by their cute girlfriends.

Amity had even pulled Boscha aside before the match telling her they had to focus, Boscha agreed with a fierce look in her eyes.

It didn't work.

Here they were, tied, with enough time for one more play. Amity called their one timeout for the game, they had to regroup.

"Alright, we have enough time for one more play, Boscha, you stick with me and get the ball to me, I'm going to do the Vine Vault." Amity said as they huddled up together.

"Amity, no offense but last time we did that we all ended up in the healers and out of school for three days." Boscha said rather seriously, before adding, "Though getting to skip school was pretty cool."

Amity rolled her eyes at Boscha's comment. "I know that's why it's going to just be me. Once you get me the ball get as far from me as you can." She said seriously before turning to Skara. "But you have the most important job Skara. Boscha and I are going to keep the team distracted with our play's, it's up to you to try and catch the Rusty Smidge." She watched as Skara's eyes widened.

"I don't know if I-" Skara was cut off by their captain putting her hands on the shorter girls shoulders.

"You can, and it's just in case I don't score. I probably will, but just in case I want a back up plan okay?" Amity had gotten much better at encouraging their team since Luz showed up. Her energy was infectious.

Skara had a fire in her eyes Amity had never seen as she started to walk towards her spot.

"That means we have to focus too..." Amity said with a side eye to Boscha who simply groaned, they could hear their girlfriend's shouting in the background. 

They made their way to their positions, the other team looked far too smug and she wanted wipe that look off their faces.

Her heart was racing, adrenaline pumping, she loved this feeling, it was like the calm before the storm. Each player sized each other up, trying to figure out what they were thinking, what their plays would be.

The coach blew the whistle and the ball launched into the air, Amity jumped after it but it was grabbed away just a second before she could reach it, she let out a growl as she followed after the girl who had it.

A wall of flame appeared in front of her, but she hopped through, managing to use her own magic to alter the shape just enough to make it through. Though, to the crowd, it looked like she leaped through fire but she was focused.

"Amity!" She could hear a worried shout from the sidelines, she couldn't look, had to keep to the plan.

Amity drew a circle as she ran, a large purple hand from her abomination sprouted from the ground right in front of the girl who had the ball, slamming dead into it. It made Amity grin, time to start the plan.

She looked to Boscha who had already raced ahead of her, on their team she was definitely the fastest, she quickly managed to grab the ball before the rest of Glandus could catch up. 

Amity took quick stock of where Skara was, still back towards Glandus' goal, but off to the side. Good, she had a straight shot.

"Amity!" Boscha shouted, humming the ball so fast if you weren't prepared, you'd probably get knocked out, but Amity had played with her enough, she knew.

Amity jumped, grabbing the ball out of the air as Glandus started to charge her. This is where it would get difficult, she didn't actually know much plant magic, just some basics she'd seen from Willow. But she had a trick up her sleeve, thanks to her girlfriend.

She charged past the center line, the other team was quickly gaining ground. Just a little bit further.

"Watch out!" Boscha called out and Amity glanced back just in time to dodge the girl lunging at her legs.

She was halfway to the goal by now, it was time. She slapped a glyph to the ground, one Luz had made for her. It immediately shot up in a mass of twisted vines.

Amity took off up it, she ran dodging the few thorns that stuck out. She leaped off the end and flew through the air, the feeling was exhilarating but she quickly realized she hadn't jumped far enough.

She knew this was going to hurt, but she had to make the goal. As she fell she quickly aimed, and threw, hoping it would go in. 

She heard the crowd go wild, awesome, she made it.

"I got it!" It sounded like Skara, they both scored. Hell yeah.

That was her last thought before landing flat on her back, knocking the wind out of her, head crashing against the hard field. 

She heard shouts for the healers and saw Boscha over her, she was shoved out of the way by Luz who wore a worried expression. Amity's vision was going hazy and she swore their were tears in her girlfriend's eyes. 

Then everything went dark.

-

Amity's eyes cracked open, she has immediately hit with how bright the room was, and how much she hurt.

She could see an older lady in blue robes standing over her, performing some sort of magic on her. 

Ah, the healer.

She tried sitting up, groaning, everything hurt like hell, at least as far as she could tell nothing seemed broken.

"Lay back down until I'm done." The healer said sternly, and Amity had no energy to argue so she complied.

"Amity!" It was Luz, she raced up to the edge of the bed, gripping the rail before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Luz." She said with a weak smile. Amity could see tears start to form in the corners of Luz's eyes. "Hey I'm okay." She went to move an arm before getting glared at by the healer, putting it back to her side.

"You're not fine! You fell, like, a hundred feet!" Luz almost shouted, okay, that was definitely an exagertation. "You blacked out! You couldn't have broken your spine! Or gotten a concussion! Or-" Luz paused, apparently thinking up a new horrible injury as she turned to the healer. "What if she has a brain bleed!" Luz did shout that time and Amity winced, her head was pounding.

"She doesn't have a brain bleed." The healer said flatly, not even looking up. "Or a broken spine, and-" She looked pointedly at Amity. "she's lucky enough she doesn't have a concussion either." She says, almost in a way a mother would reprimanded their child. The healer stopped moving her hands, the blue magic surrounding them fading. "She's going to be fine, she's just going to be in a lot of pain, but she'll be fine. Just take it easy for at least a week, and no more grudgby until your better." The healer said packing a few things into her bag. "And if anything changes for the worse, let me know." 

Amity nodded, a choice she regretted immediately, wow the healer wasn't wrong, everything did hurt. "Thank you." The healer gave a nod as she walked out the door, leaving the two teens alone.

"So... Did we win?" Amity asked, trying to lighten the mood but only receiving a glare from the other. Oh wow, she was really angry.

"Amity... I was so worried. I don't know about witches, but humans... They can't just fall a hundred feet and be fine..." Her voice was quiet, and Amity was certain she was on the verge of tears.

Amity reached a hand out to cradle Luz's cheek, trying not to let the pain show. "I'm sorry I worried you. Grudgby and injuries go hand in hand, but what I did was stupid." She could hear a sniffle as the other girl looked amity in the eyes. "Also, it wasn't a hundred feet." She said with a smile and Luz groaned.

"You know what I mean..." Luz said, bringing a hand up to hold the one on her cheek.

Amity chuckled, sitting up letting out a few grunts of pain. "Come here," She said pulling Luz a bit closer. "give me a victory kiss."

Luz seemed to comply to that, leaning in to a soft and sweet kiss. Amity let out a sigh at the feeling, it was such a pleasant contrast to the pain in her body.

"You know I love you right?" Amity asked when they finally pulled away.

Luz blushed but nodded, "I love you too, Amity." 

Amity sighed contently, before scooting over on the bed as best she could. "I'm still really tired but..." Amity trailed off looking to the side, her own blush present. "I'd like it if you'd lay with me?"

"Of course." Luz's response was immediate, kicking her shoes off and trying to carefully climb into the bed as to not shake Amity too much, it didn't work.

But Amity ignored the pain best she could moving closer to Luz, tucking her head into Luz's chest. She still smelt like sweat, but somehow also citrus? Amity decided it wasn't unpleasant as she fell asleep to the sound of her girlfriend's steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have two versions of this written up, a pure fluff one and this one with a smidge of angst. Debating whether or not to post the pure fluff... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
